Rules of C(onsen)t
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Lefiya is tasked with a solo quest from Riveria to prove herself as an adventurer. Featuring, Leeks, Demonic Swords, and good ol' Gareth.


**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. This was an adapted from ダンまち 誰が痴女ですか～～～～っ！（完全版 前中後編）by 枡久野恭(ますくのきょー)**

* * *

An average day.

The day started like any other for one Lefiya Viridis or it should have if she hadn't been suddenly called up by a certain elf the moment she finished breakfast.

"I'm here, Rivera-sama."

The Nine Hell looked up from the book she was reading the moment Lefiya entered the library of the Loki Familgia home. Her face was taught in a serious expression that only lightened once she set her eyes on her fellow elf.

"Ah, Lefiya. You've arrived."

Lefiya just nodded as she stood in front of the elf. She wasn't entirely sure why she had bee summoned but there was no chance she'd pass a call by Riveria.

"Lefiya. For the last few months, I've noticed you've improved tremendously. You've become a key component of our main team and should be proud of that." Riveria's words caused Lefiya's heart to swell for a moment. "However, you are still lacking in experience, particularly in solo work."

The words struck Lefiya's chest. It was true as she often went on missions with the others. She couldn't even battle in the front line compared to Aiz or the amazonnesses. It was natural because she was a mage but then again the Nine Hell in front of her never had such problems.

"Y-you're right, Riveria-sama."

Seeing her downcast expression, Riveria's eyes softened. She crossed her arms and continued. "It is because of this that I have a quest for you. One that I want you to do by yourself."

"I-I'll do it!" Lefiya clenched her fists in front of her, determined. She didn't even wait to ask what the quest was. "I'll definitely complete it this task you've given me."

Riveria nodded, happy to see such resolve. "You will go to the hot spring found in the dungeon's 18th floor and get rid of a giant monster known as an Eroctopus that has been attacking adventurers. The monster's skin has been to shown to be resistant to most physical attacks which calls for a mage such as ourselves to handle it."

Lefiya nodded, hanging onto the elder elf's words.

."The monster also seems to be cautious and does not appear unless a young woman is bathing alone. Particularly elf mages. Apparently, it's tentacles can suck your magic if it grabs onto you. I know it will be tough for you but I believe you could do it."

Lefiya nodded again, this time more unsure.

In the lower floors, she could confidently say that she could hunt weak monsters by herself. Hearing Riveria's description, it seemed that this Eroctopus would be a tough opponent who she wouldn't be able to beat so easily.

Also, there was something creepy about the whole thing with the monster only showing up in front of a bathing female. Elves and tentacles also usually did not end well together. It was almost as if the mission was meant for the Nine Hell which she then threw to Lefiya.

But, before she could say anything else, Riveria stood up and placed both hands on the younger elf's shoulders.

"The fate of all female adventurers being able to bathe in the hot springs hangs on your shoulders, Lefiya. I truly believe you could do this."

"Riveria-sama..."

With tears threatening to roll down her eyes, the girl elf nodded before running out of the door to accomplish her mission.

Watching her and remembering all her fellow famiglia member had grown till now, Riveria couldn't help but think.

_'Thank the gods. That was too easy.'_

Sighing, she sat down and went back to her book. These so-called BL books from the East weren't going to read themselves.

**LINE**

* * *

"The steam is so thick..."

When Lefiya arrived at the 18th floor, a large cloud of hot steam covered most of the area. It clung to her clothes, covering her skin with a good layer of sweat. She didn't see anyone on her way to the spring nor did she even see anyone now.

Well, that was until the steam eventually cleared enough that she could see through it. To her shock, there were numerous male adventurers that had fainted around her. None of them seemed to be bleeding but all of them were unconscious.

All of them were naked and on their backs. Their faces wore smiles twisted in pleasure, ahegaos and even had their hands raised to their faces doing a double peace sign.

She even recognized one of them.

"Gareth-san!"

The Loki famiglia's Level 6 heavyweight Gareth was also naked and lying on his back. His legs were wide open, showing off his crotch. For now, Lefiya tried not to look as she kicked the dwarf warrior.

After a few moments of shaking him with her foot, Gareth finally woke up. However, upon noticing Lefiya looking down on him he jumped back and hugged his body with his arms.

"To peek at the naked body of this middle-aged man, Lefiya is a pervert~!" squealed the older man, hiding his chest with both hands, as he trembled under Lefiya's gaze.

"Who's a pervert?!" Lefiya beat the head of Gareth with her cane. She then coughed, her eyes still as closed as she could allow. "So, what happened here?"

"Oh. Well, all the male adventurers decided to hold a Hot Spring tournament. IT was meant to deepen the friendship between all of us."

"Uh...huh..." Lefiya shook her head, disbelieving. She couldn't even open her eyes to avoid the sights of all the naked men around her. Already, the chant of a Fusillade Fallarica was on the tip of her tongue, wanting to burn down the whole place and be done with it.

"Just as everyone was getting along, a giant squid appeared and attacked us. With it's terrible tentacles as weapons, it continuiously stabbed and penetraded all of our bodies!"

From the brief glimpse of Gareth's body, Lefiya knew he had no pierce wounds. She shuddered at the thought of where he was penetrated exactly. It didn't help that when the bearded warrior described the act his whole aura was strangely maidenlike.

Also, Reveria had named it Eroctopus yet Gareth had called it a squid. How odd.

Lefiya's grasp on her cane tightened as she trie to focus on the matter at hand. "So, where is the squid now?"

"After implanting on us overwhelming endless immense pleasure, it left into the woods. Perhaps, it's still hiding somewhere over there." Gareth's body trembled as he pointed to a direction. Lefiya ignored how estactic his expression was.

"In other words, there's a chance it could come back and attack everyone here again. For the time being, let's evacuate all the people to a safer place."

Lefiya motioned to the other men with her cane but Gareth didn't move from his spot.

"Lefiya, can you first give me one of your nipple pasties?" Gareth blushed as he covered his chest with both palms, even if that left his croth bare. "It's embarassing to go back to the town naked. I won't be able to face the famiglia like this."

"Nipp-I don't have such a thing!"

Lefiya's yell was loud enough to awaken all the fainted men around her. Each one of them then covered their chests once they realized they were naked.

They turned to her.

"El-san! Please lend us your nipple pasties!"

Before she could respond, Gareth beat her to it, his face apologetic. "This girl named Lefiya is a pervert so she does not carry or use any such pasties. As one of the commanders of the same family as her, I'd like to apologize on my famiglia's behalf."

All the men just nodded, accepting. As one, they all shrugged and said "It can't be help it if she's a pervert."

"Who is a pervert?! Fusillade Fallarica!"

There was a flash of red light then a wave of fire arrows began raining down all around.

"The pervert got angry!"

With their asses being burned, all the naked men then ran back to the city, covering their chests with their arms.

Thus the beginning of Lefiya's legend as a pervert was instantly spread all around Under Resort and Orario.

**LINE**

* * *

"Ah, there it is!"

After a short jaunt through the woods, Lefiya arrived at the hot spring Garreth had pointed to. She had been careful on her treck here, on the watch for any form of giant squid but nothing showed up. More odd was the lack of other monsters, as well.

The hot spring was smaller than a lake, it's edges lined with rocks. Steam stemmed from its surface along a flowery scent.

"I wonder if I should go in after all?"

Lefiya took the moment to look around her. She was the only one there at the moment, all the men seemed to have left. Only the sounds of the shifting wind were all she heard.

Either way, it according to Riveria's instructions, she would have to go in anyways.

With her mission at the forefront of her mind, Lefiya then started to take off her clothes. When she finally removed her underwear, she made sure to fold them neatly and lay them a little away from the spring so as not to get wet.

She approached the edge of the hot spring carefully, first only soaking the tips of her toes. The water was much hotter than the water in the large bath of the Loki familia house.

"It'd be bad if the cane gets wet."

She wasn't entirely sure how waterproof it was and it was rather expensive so she couldn't bring it in with then decided to just place her cane by the edge, within arm's reach if things got hectic.

Taking a brath, the naked lefiya then sank into the hot water of the spring. A sigh involuntarily leaked from her mouth as her body relaxed into the hot water. THe water felt heavenly if not a bit too hot for her taste. At least, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep in it.

She leaned her back against the edge where her cane was, making sure to keep herself alert at a moment's notice. However, even after some time had passed, the squid had yet to show itself and Lefiya's mind began to daydream as she waited.

_"Today, I realized that I want a cute wife. Lefiya, be my wife."_

_The deadpan voice of Aiz matched her stare as she held Lefiya's hands within her own. The elf, embarassed, fell into the sword princess' chest._

_"I'm very happy for Aiz-san's feelings. However, it can not be! Marriage...it is too sudden..."_

_Actually, Lefiya was going to accept anyways and only refused for formality's sake. She directed a hot gaze to Aiz' blank stare._

_"If so then..."_

_Their heads moved closer and closer until-_

_"Wrong! Lefiya is the woman who will become my bride!"_

_Suddenly, the perverted human, Bell Cranel had appeared. He then peeled away Lefiya from Aiz' arms and embraced the elf in his own. Such an unexpected action plunged Lefiya's mind into chaos._

_"Human!? What do you think you're doing!?"_

_"Like I said, I want you to become my bride!"_

_it was the first time she had been proposed by a man. And her second proposal, as well._

_"W-w-wha!? Y-you!?" were the only words Lefiya could splutter out, her mind spinning in confusion. She couldn't even say a refusal to Bell Cranel who she hated. The shock was just too much._

_"I'm not giving up, Lefiya. Bell, fight."_

_Aiz drew her sword._

_Bell Cranel pulled out a bowl of fried potato snacks._

_"Final technique! Fried Potato special!"_

_Aiz then ate the bowl presented ot her only to be blown off her feet along with her clothes._

_"Delicious. I've lost." the naked Aiz mubled out, still eating from the bowl._

_"Ehhhhh!?"_

_Lefiya's eyes were wide at the turnabout. She had surely thought Aiz would win but Bell had easily subdued the Kenki. The white-haired boy then embraced the elf once more._

_"Now, Lefiya. You will be my bride starting today."_

_Bell Cranel's lips then drew close to Lefiya's own and-_

"I'm not becoming Bell Cranell's bride!" Lefiya suddenly shouted as she woke up, standing up with hot water trailing her back. She then felt a slight breeze and realized she had also exposed her upper body.

Immediately, she sank back into the hot water. Perhaps, that was the cause? All the heat was going to her head to have such a delusion. It didn't help that she'd been thinking of the perverted human for a while now, as he had recently became the same level she was.

Her face fell into her palms. "Even though it was just a dream, why did I have to become the bride of that human? It's too much of a nightmare."

Shaking her head, she then decided to keep her tension up to avoid more crazy nightmares and wait for the monster to arrive.

However, just like a while ago, the giant squid still refused to show up. It came to the point that Lefiya was finding it difficult to keep herself in the water, her pale skin flushed red.

"It's too hot..."

Giving up, Lefiya used the edge of the spring and pushed up, raising her whole upper body out of the hot bath. However, her mind was too caught up at how hot the spring was to notice what was in front of her.

"I wonder if Gareth-san and Welf arrived already. It took a long time for me to get here by myself."

Suddenly, Bell Cranel had appeared in front of her, talking to himself and not really thinking of his surroundings. He had been invited into something called a Hot Springs tournament but was late due to difficulties in explaining to his goddess on where he was going. Also, he was fully naked except for a strapped knife along his waist.

Unfortunately, the sleepy Lefiya was too slow to respond. She only noticed the nude lad until he was already right in front of her. Bell, too preoccupied in being late, also didn't notice the girl raising herself above the hot until they were already two feet apart.

""Eh?""

In front of Lefiya was all of Bell Cranel's bare crotch. The heavy chest of Lefiya, which was well developed for her age, was also exposed to Bell's gaze.

Silence arrived between the two, freezing time in its place.

However, Silence was then brutally murdered. Its body being chopped up and thrown into a fire by two loud screams.

"Kyyaaaaaa! Demonic sword Gram!?"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-!"

On reflex, Lefiya jumped back into the water while Bell immeidately bolted back where he came from.

"T-t-t-to think I'd see such a b-big and grotesque thing up close..."

The elf shut her eyes as she tried to erase the sight from her memory. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block the image out of her head.

"Look! Starbust Stream! There! There!"

"P-p-perverted Human!"

Bubbles boiled around Lefiya's submerged head as she cursed the human for engraving such a sight into her brain. It felt like she was boiling the hot spring itself with how embarassed she was.

Worse was that it wasn't the only shame she had suffered.

"I'm naked...I was seen naked by that human..." Even when she was shocked at the sight of the human's sword, she had also felt his eyes glued on her chest. She definitely felt his gaze on her nipple back then.

While most elves hated exposing their skin, high elves like Lefiya and Riveria had a greater reason to avoid doing so. There was a tradition that a woman should only expose her skin to the man she would marry. An old archaic custom but one Lefiya had been raised with nonetheless.

"If mother and father finds out...I'd have to marry Bell Cranel. Will I be expelled from the elf village or will I have to bring him back to marry him? T-to be married to that perverted human..."

Immediately, a horrid vision flashed through Lefiya's eyes.

_"Bell-kun, dinner will take a little longer. Please wait."_

_It has been one year since they've been married. Lefiya Cranel had alread gotten used to being a wife. She cook and kick monster ass. Bell had also become a first-class adventurer in a year with a loving family. They took turns adventuring, one going out and the other staying home to look after their daughter._

_"Instead of the dinner in front of me, I want to eat something more delicious." He whispered sweetly into his wife's pointed ear as he embraced her from behind._

_"Mou, Bell-kun." Even as she pouted, Leiya still made sure to lower the fire so the stew didn't burn. She didn't even resist as he hugged her away from the stove._

_Seeing his beloved wife's reaction, Bell pressed himself into her even further._

_"I think I want a second child."_

_One hand reached up to cop his wife's healthy chest. He smiled when he heard a gasp._

_"it was around this time our daughter was born as well."_

_"That girl needs a younger sister."_

_Bell then leaned forward to kiss Lefiya, finally able to do that after his growth spurt a few months back. Lefiya just closed her eyes and accepted the kiss._

_After a few seconds, they seperated. Lefiya spoke, still a little breathless._

_"...Elves have a harder time making babies compared to other races. We were lucky the first time."_

_"Then I'll make love to you again and again until we get lucky once more. I thought I was your lucky rabbit?"_

_Lefiya turned her eyes to her daughter who was still speeing in her bed. She then turned it to her cooking. The stew was boiling over low heat. The longer they waited, the better it would taste._

_Then finally back to the one that needed the most attention, right now._

_"I'll punish Bell-kun for interrupting me in the middle of cooking."_

_She crashed her lips onto his while flipping his body and throwing her husband down to the floor. The two crashed, their lips bruising but definitely still attached to eah other. When they paused for breath, she was riding his torso between her legs._

_"I hope you're prepared, Bell Cranel. I will make sure to drown you with all of my charm."_

_"I've always been drunk of that since we've met."_

_The body of Lefiya and Bell then overlapped once more._

_Dinner was going to be late._

"...why did I became a lovey-dovey couple with that human!?" Lefiya moaned in agony due to her latest delusion. She didn't think they'd even be able to work together. She was also sure that Bell Cranel would be a useless husband.

Howver, what came to mind was a completely different image of a married life, one of a lovey dovey erocouple.

"If this is how it's going to be, I'll have to bury that human as it's his fauly all of this is happening. I guess I should get out of her first."

Lefiya then once more pulled herself out of the hot spring. She grabbed her cane at the edge however then noticed that it was slightly shaking. And there seemed to be some kind of noise that was getting louder and-

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

High in the air, a naked Bell Cranel was suddenly flying towards Lefiya. What was more concerning was that there was a large squiggly shape from the direction he flew from.

The elf mage, confused and naked, grasped her cane and prepared for battle.

**LINE**

* * *

"Why is Bell Cranel...could it be the Eroctopus?"

Her mind boggled, Lefiya tried to think on what happened. Most likely, the reason Bell Cranel was flying was because he had been blown back by a monster.

As Lefiya tried to make out the figure in the distance, she had already forgotten. That Bell was flying straight towards her. She only remembered once more when she heard his shout.

"Lefiya-san, retreat!"

"D-don't move towards me!"

Motor nerves that had recieved special training to be able to do concurrent chanting were useless to dodge a person flying towards her.

"T-that's-! Wait! Don't -!"

Bell's demonic sword Gram hit Lefiya directly on the face. The pure elf who loved delusions suffered a critical hit to her spirit.

They both landed with a splash with Bell bringing her down along with him. When Lefiya resurfaced, her eyes had lost all of their light.

"I'm sorry, Ais-san. I can't be your bride anymore."

"Lefiya-san! Hand! Let go of your hand! You're grabbing there! It hurts! It hurts! Also, please cover your chest! It's too much simulation!"

Lefiya had grabbed Bell's sword in the hot water, crying. She ignored him, too depressed on her defilement. She was too busy muttering to herself to notice anything.

"If this is how it is, I'll kill Bell Cranel then I'll die as well."

"D-dying? Isn't that too much? Also, can you at least not squeeze as-"

"You should die! Die, you perverted human! I-I can't become a bride anymore! I can only spend my life as a prostitute."

Lefiya glared at Bell, hot water and tears rolling down her face. Something in Bell told him that he should say something. Perhaps, it was the hero within him roaring against seeing a girl so broken. Perhaps, it was remembering how his grandfather told him not to let girls cry (except in bed).

Or perhaps it was that his giant demon sword was about to be crushed into nothingness in that girl's hands.

Whatever the case, he found himself having no choice but to shout what his grandfather would have said, his pitch oddly higher than normal.

"There's no way some one as cute as Lefiya-san can't become a bride!"

"How...what would you know!?"

"Then if no one wants to marry you, P-please become my bride!" Bell's stare was intense as his pitch was high and the grip on his sword was tight.

"Eh?" It was then that the previous delusions of Lefiya flashed back into her mind.

"Now, Lefiya. You will be my bride starting today."

"I've always been drunk of that since we've met."

"W-what are you saying, perverted human!?"

Lefiya was about to slap Bell for such a claim, her face going beet red, but soon found it impossible as something else entered her vision.

A giant squid had suddenly appeared before them. The monster was around ten meters in length with ten long white tentacles each one holding what looked to be a giant thick green leek.

And all ten leeks were aimed at Bell's buttocks.

She glared at the monster. "I won't forgive you for stopping the punishment of this malicuous perverted human criminal!"

"No, no, no. I was struck by this monster and accidentally hit Lefiya-san! It was no way malicuous! More than that, can you let go of my..."

Bell was promptly ignored as Lefiya tried to think of a plan in defeating the monster. It was obvious to her that the monster's attention was only on Bell Cranel. If so, then she may have a chance.,thing."

"As long as you let go of me, I'll do anything."

"It seems the monster only attacks male advernturers. So for now you should take its attention until I can activate my attack magic."

Lefiya felt her body heat up as she continued her explanation. In the Loki famiglia, she was used to encoutering larger nad more powerful enemies than the Eroctopus in front of her. More so that Lefiya had beaten those, as well. However, that was also when there were many strong adventurers with her under the command of Finn, the Braver.

That was compared to now, where she was paired with someone she had a bad relationship with from another familia. Would it be possible to fight and defeat such a huge enemy alone? Both anxiety and excitement as an adventurer coursed through her nude body.

"It hurts, it hurts, It hurts! Lefiya-san, I'll do it! I'll do it! Just please let me go!"

"In order for other adventurers to be able to use this hot spring and relax in peace...I will definitely win this battle!"

Lefiya looked resolutely at the monster as it uncurled its tentacles.

It seemed the battle was about to begin.

**LINE**

* * *

Meanwhile, a middle-aged dwarf was astonished as he peeped from the shade of a tree as Lefiya started her battle with the giant squid monster.

"That Lefiya. To think she never loosened her hold on the demon sword Gram of the boy. She's real. She's a real pervert."

The mighty dwarf warrior Gareth fled back into the city once more, afraid of Lefiya. He was still very much naked.

Also, the rumor that Lefiya was a pervert that always held Bell's demonic sword Gram spread around Under Resort and Orario instantaneously.

"Why is it that Lefiya-kun grabbed Bell-kun's crotch and would not let go?"

"L-lily doesn't know, Hestia-sama!"

**LINE**

* * *

"It's a big monster."

"Well, you are part of a small weak familia, since I belong to the Loki familia, I've fought monsters many times bigger than that squid."

Lefiya announced, puffing her chest in pride over her advantage over the boy. When she did, her hefty breasts bounced and swayed catching the hold of Bell's eyes. She didn't notice, too caught up in her gloating.

"Lefiya-san...is beautiful." murmurred Bell as her he watched her bare breasts shake. The elf's naked appearance had drawn an odd emotion from the boy even if he didn't notice himself.

In front of the naked Lefiya and Bell was the giant squid. The long wriggly tentacles of the monster held pointed green sticks, leeks, that it directed at Bell's butt. It seemed the squid specialized in dealing with masochists.

If one couldn't defeat the Eroctopus, a male adventurer would be soiled with both tentacles and greenery and soon end up like Gareth.

While grasping the demonic sword Gram of Bell, Lefiya swallowed her fear and rasied her voice: "Bell Cranel. Do you have any experience commanding battle?"

On deciding who would lead, it would be normal to give the role to Lefiya as she's had more battle experience and in working in a group. However, while Bell is weaker he is also the head of his Familia, compared to Lefiya who mostly fought from the back. Right now, its neccsarry to judge who was most suitable to command the direction of the battle.

"I've never had a mage in my party." answered Bell honestly.

"Then I will take command."

Bell nodded, a little unsure. He's had little experience in protecting mages and wasn't sure how he should fight. Also, he didn't know the timing of Lefiya's magic attacks. it was actually all rather new for him so he let Lefiya hold the reigns.

"Lefiya-san. What should I do?"

"I'll chant my magic at the center of the hot springs. Your job will be to keep the monster's attention so it won't enter even the edge of the hot spring. That will be your goal."

As Bell was a new to this, Lefiya made sure the defense line was easy to see and grasp, here being the rocks lining the edge. While she could move closer or even run around, it may be too hard for the newbie defender.

"I understnd. I'll try not to get close to the hot spring then."

Bell then withdrew his dagger, the only thing he had been carrying. It glew as he held it in his hand. Next to him, Lefiya raised her cane just as naked as he was. At this point, the girl accepted that her nakedness had already been engraved into the boy's retina.

"I've already given up being a bride." she mumbled as she glared at the monster who she blamed for all of this. She then turned to Bell. "My magic will take three minutes to activate. After I'm done chanting, I'll defintely take down that monster with a single blow."

Bell's face tensed. From his own experience, that amount of time was comparable to a small battle in the middle floors. It was even tougher that he'd be by himself and had to take the monster's attention for all that time.

However, he couldn't complain.

"Lefiya-san, I'll protect you even at the cost of my life!"

His declaration surprised Lefiya. Even though the situation looked desperate, her heart still throbbed at his words. THey were spoke with such conviction that it was easy to believe. Of course, she didn't want to admit it.

"Then I'll leave my life to you. Is that okay?"

Bell held his knife up as he turned crimson orbs from the elf next to him to the large monster.

"Leave it to me!"

**LINE**

* * *

"Woah! Wait, ha! Ha!"

Bell moved left and right as he tried to avoid the stabs of the squid in front of him. He used his ears to predict the mosnters attacks, twisting away before they could hit him. There wasn't even time to cofirm any with his eyes due to the sheer number coming in at once.

He was on the defensive. His body never once stopping as he desperately avoided the touch of the squid tentacles or the stabs of the giant leeks they carried, all aimed at his buttocks. If he stops, he'll be pierced.

He never stopped moving.

"Over here! Over here! This way!"

While he couldn't count on his eyes to dodge the attacks, he did use them to keep track on how close it was to the hot springs. he had to not only dodge but also dodge away to slowly move it away from what he was defenfing.

'I...I won't' lose!'

Bell pushed his body as much as he could. Even if ten tentacles with leeks attacked consecutively, he never asked help from Lefiya. He was doing his best to fulfilll his duty.

In a way, it was fortunate that the squid was concentrating only on Bell. Bell couldn't do anything if it turned around and started attacking Lefiya. Firebolt bounced off its hide while it was impossible to charge Argonaut even if only three of the legs were attacking, much less ten. He had no choice but to keep dodging until the time came.

'I...I can do this!'

Two minutes had already passed and Bell was still dodging the squid's attacks. Even though they had become fiercer, Bell had started getting used to their speed. The near dodges became safer, he was able to pace his breath better, and he was starting to learn its rhythm.

"Even if there are a lot of attacks, they're slow compared to Aiz-san's attacks!"

Indeed, Desperate in Aiz' hands could cover more ground than ten of those leeks put together.

Remembering his special training with the sword princess, Bell felt his spirit flare up. There was only one minute left. After that, he'd just rush back to the hot spring and Lefiya would be able to fire her magic.

Bell smiled.

He's seen tha path to victory!

However, Bell had forgotten. Adventurers weren't the only ones who adapted in th heat of battle.

Suddenly, the giant squid moved, the tip of its head pointed at him. Bell had gotten used to tentacles and leeks. He didn't expect a ten meter long spear of a squid to smash into him.

He was barely able to leap back as the squid's head smashed into his shoulder. Although the impact was lessened, it still sent blew him away into the air and landing on the ground hard.

"Guh-!"

His naked back burned as it hit the forest soil. Breath was thrown out of his lungs. He nearly blacked out. He wanted to. But, in this situation, his butt would be pierced if his vision darkened even for a moment.

That was why, even though he was in pain, Bell immediately rolled to the side, to barely avoid a tentacle attack. He continued rolling, successfully dodging each conscutive attack until the squid used four of its tentacles to cage him, one on each side.

He hadn't realized until it was too late and he was trapped.

"D-damn it."

Bell could only look up to see the squid twisting six of its remaining tentacles into a large single spiral.

"If such a big spiral tentacle stabbed my butt...I'll definitely die." For the first time since he battled the minotaur, a desperate fear shuddered through his body. The six combined was sharp, long, and extravagantly thick. He would surely die if he recieved it.

Even so, there were no escape routes.

He didn't want to give up. However, the monster had been smarter that he had thought. In his mind, he apologized to Hestia for failing her.

Eroctopus watched Bell's impatient expression with glee. It enjoyed wrapping its victim in espair before moving to attack.

Like a spear of a war god, a high speed blow that exceeded even Bell's movement speed came from behind. Even knowing it was coming, the white haired boy still couldn't stop it.

Ahegao Double Peace. That was his fate. He had no choice but to die. It was right when Bell gave up when.

"Kid! Quickly run back to that perverted Lefiya with all your strength!"

A naked greasy middle-aged dwarf jumped into the sky just behind Bell. The monster's tentacles swirled violently when they aimed at Bell's bottom however before they could break it, another butt got in the way.

"Feels...so...goooooOOOOOOOODDDD!"

Orario's strongest dwarf warrior Gareth had received the tentacle attack instead of Bell.

"Gareth-san!" Bell tried to get closer to cut off the tentacles but through his ahegao and double peace, Gareth shook his head at the lad.

"Kid! Go back to that perverted Lefuya instead of me. It took great trouble to charge her magic and she can't do it if you're still here."

THere was no cloudiness in the eyes of the level 6 Gareth. His face was in an ahegao but his eyes were that of a warrior.

"I...I understand! Thank you!"

With a quick bow, Bell took off with all his power to get back to Lefiya.

Seeing its pray try too escape, the squid mosnter released an ear piercing sound as it pierced Gareth, his legs spread like an M. It chased Bell as it lifted the dwarf.

However, it only had four tentacles to move. Compared to before, it couldn't catch up to Bell at all. Coversely, Bell suceeded in guiding the monster to follow him into an open field out of the woods.

And, at the center of the hot spring, a naked elf girl was ready to trigger her attack magic.

"...Lefiya-san is beautiful."

As he ran towards her, Bell couldn't help stare at her naked body. He couldn't help but stare at how her breasts greately swelled as she chanted. It wasn't something that should be thought of in combat but her full charm was all the boy could think about.

It wasn't just that. Her courage and conviction in the face of something that was planning to drill an ew hole into him was almost electric. It was almost like if he let her down, he'd be disappointed in himself as well.

"Bell Cranel! Please jump into the hot springs!"

"Yes!"

At her words, Bell leapt into the hot springs once he was close enough. At the same time he landed into the water and the sounds of a splash entered her ears, Lefiya invoked her magic.

"Come forth! Fusillade Fallarica!"

The sky flashed deep red before it started to rain fire. Numerous thick red arrows of flame released above Lefiya which were all then bombarded into the Giant squid monster in her sights. The huge flame wrapped around the area that burned the squid and Gareth.

But mostly Gareth.

**LINE**

* * *

When he thought the explosions had finally subsided, Bell lifted his head above the water. Running full sprint followed by holding his breath was hard on his lungs. He first took deep breaths before focusing back on their target.

He couldn't see much as the site was still covered by smoke and remaning embers. He turned his eyes to Lefiya to ask but then he immediately remembered something.

She was still naked.

"I'm, I'm sorry!" He shifted his eyes away, pacnicked. However, Lefiya didn't seem to care any more.

"If you want to look, please look as much as you want."

"H-huh?" To Bell's surprise, the girl had given up.

"I can't be a wife anymore anyways."

"Like I said a while ago. Lefiya-san is cute, attractive, and is amazing at magic. I defnitely think that you can find a good husband!"

In response to Bell's encourangement, Lefiya could only return a lonely smile. "Then please make me your bride. Elves are strict at exposing their skin to the opposite sex. They don't unless they're married."

Bell nodded heavily at her words. He stayed silent for half a minute, his face scruched in thought. It was only after he spoke up once more.

"If it would make Lefiya-san smile, then please marry me."

Bell stretched his right hand towards Lefiya, a simple pure smile on his face. The elf stared at the hand dumbly for a moment before turning her head away.

"...If you can defeat this monster properly, I'll think about it."

Her words sent Bell's mind racing as he realized that the monster had yet to be defeated.

"What's the condition of the squid?" He asked, his expression tightening as he reached for his knife, once more.

"It certainly received damage but I think it was able to avoid fatal injuies as a result of uing Gareth-san as as shield. It should be around there-"

An explosion of flame interrupted Lefiya's explanation as the monster walked out of the smoke however the form that appeared was different.

"The squid...changed into an octopus?"

Instead of ten tentacles, there were now only eight. The long and thin white form was replaced with a burning red one.

"I originally came here to get rid of an octopus monster that was doing something ero to women adventures."

"So..."

"Maybe, the one in front of us is the one I originally came to beat, the Eroctopus."

Bell turned back to the Eroctopus. It was still just as huge, over ten meters in length. It's skin was a shiny red which was covered all over with various bruises and burns. There was no doubt it was injured at least.

"The Eroctopus was said to attack female adverturers, right?"

"That's what I've heard."

Lefiya's words confirmed that the difficulty had been raised. Earlier, the squid had only shown interest in Bell which made it easy to hit with a large attack as long as Bell could get away in time.

Now things were reversed. The Eroctopus would show no interest in Bell and attack Lefiya. There was now no gap to release such a strong fire bombardment attack again.

This was then proven true as the mosnter gave out a large cry and made its way towards them, its tentacles clearly aimed at Lefiya.

"Bell Cranel. This is your only chance to retreat! If you can escape and put some distance between us, there is a chance we could win." Lefiya's Instructions were implict to send for reinforcements while she is caught.

As instructions go, it made sense.

However, Bell had also seen the kind of attack the monster's first form unleashed on Gareth. There was no way he'd be able to listen to such orders.

"I"m sorry, but I can't do such a thing."

"Eh?" Lefiya turned to the boy, a surprised expession on her face. He had been obedient until now.

"It's impossible for me to leave a girl when I know such terrible things could happen to her!"

"You-!"

"That monster owes me for almost defiling me so I will defeat it with my own hand! Lefiya-san, please support me from the back!"

Lefiya's eyes widened at his words but before she could reply he had already shot himself forward.

"Let's go!"

Compared to earler, Bell's movements had dracstically improved. The speed of his feet were much quicker while his jumping height looked to have almost doubled.

Bell had only one knife with him yet the way it cut through the air and octopus meat made it made it seem as sharp as Desperate yet as heavy as Gareth's mace.

Every time it bit into a leg, the monster let out an inhuman screech that didn't seem to slow down Bell at all. His movements were a whirlwind that left many deep gashes all over the legs of the Eroctopus.

"So this is how Bell Cranel fights...what Ais-san and Tiona-san praised..."

It was the first time Lefiya had seem him fight so seriously, so desperately. It wasn't a difference between levels as they were both the same but Bell's honorable yet still hot headed way of fighting was beyond any other level 3 adventurer she had seen. Compared to any other first rate adventure, there was no difference between the two.

But it wasn't just his combat skills.

"Your heart burns up..."

It was something Finn had told her when she asked why everyone had been so adamant about it.

Just looking at the boy fighting ignited a fire witin her.

'How can someone fight like this? I want to be like that. I want to fight like that too.'

Just like a bell ringing in the distance, the desire to be a hero awakened with her. it was a not just one that rang for waking but a call to action.

'I can't be satisfied being the princess being protected. I also want to fight. I want to fight and win against a strong enemy!'

The power and fighting spirt rose all over the body of Lefiya.

"This is the power of Bell Cranel Reveria-sama was talking about..."

The power even the Nine Hell had acknowledged when she once healed him. The power that the Sword Princess had wanted. Lefiya never cared about Bell Cranel so she never bothered to learn about it even if she had plenty of chances.

But now she knows. Bell had a skill that activated according to his mental state. And the boy was activiting it to protect her.

A smile bloomed on her lips.

"I can't lose, too!"

Bell was strong but the monster before him was stronger. Even with his knife, he lacked the power to make a decisive blow. So Lefiya had no choice but to compensate for it. The only thing she wanted to do now was to support Bell Cranel.

"Arcs Ray!"

Arrows of pure magic flew disabling a tentacle as it apprached the Bell's flank. With one less tentacle to deal with, Bell jumped high, his knife poised and ready.

"There!"

With one strong slash, his knife bisected one fo the tentacles into two. Just as he did, Lefiya would then release another arrow of magic to prevent the others from capitalizing on the gap.

Looking back at their first joint fight, it'd be impossible to think how in-sync the two had become. Previously, the role of Bell and Lefiya were more straightforward yet, now, they were doing much better.

There was also one other important point that Lefiya hadn't noticed.

"I will protect, Lefiya-san!"

Bell's skill Liaris Freese. The ability to become strong enough had started to shift towards Lefiya. Perhaps, it was the suspension bridge effect. Perhaps, it was the first time he had tried a role of a defender and so his ward was all that mattered. Perhaps, it was just the consequences of a young boy being naked around an equally naked girl so much.

Whatever the case.

The heart of Bell that was only thinking of Lefiya. THe heart of Lefiya that was only thinking of Bell. The two brought together had increased the combination power of the two considerably.

Before their combination, the Eroctopus' had eight of its legs intact. Now it only had one left.

Bell then noticed that the flesh of the base where he had severed the tentacles started moving around and stretching. His eyes widened as he was reminded of the Goliath.

"Bell Cranel! It seems the tentacles will regenerate soon, you have to defeat it before it could fully heal!"

"I know! But I can't cut deep enough with my knife." His firebolt was also still too small and he wasn't sure there'd be enough time to charge Argonaut before it fully regenerated and headed towards Lefiya.

Lefiya herself thought for a moment. If he didn't have enough attack power then all she had to do was add her own. It didn't seem like they had a choice.

"Carry me close to the face of the monster, I'll make sure to fill it with plenty of Arcs Rays. Once I make a hole in it's head, please pierce it with your knife."

Bell immediately knew what she meant. Even with one tentacle, the Eroctopus was strongly protecting its head. He couldn't approach that easily, also knowing it may also have some form of headbutt.

While it would be dangerous to bring her so close, it seemed like there was no other option. Already, the tentacled he had cut earlier were half-way formed so he had to act quick.

"Okay. Let's do it."

Leaping back, Bell ran back to the girl. Lefiya then wrapped her arms around him, holding the cane against the back of his neck. At that point, they were close enough that their cheeks were touching.

"Ah."

Bell's face went bright red. Seeing his reaction, the girl whispered in the boy's ear with a cute smile on her face.

"I will dedicate my life to you, so please do your best."

"Eh? Y-yes!" Her expression had changed a little since she entrusted her life to him. Bell noticed the difference but concentrated in the battle before him before persuing such a thought.

"Let's go."

"Let's."

Bell's left hand then swooped under Lefiya's knee while the right hand continued grasping his knife. In her princess carry, Lefiya watched closely the boy who most wanted to become a hero.

**LINE**

* * *

Lefiya felt her body floating as Bell leapt into the air. The octopus was ten meters tall. To get enough momentum to stab it, Bell had used all his strength to jump as high as he can.

Lefiya, as a mage, rarely used her motor nervers. She couldn't jump far beyond her own height. Just being that high made fear creep up her body and made her want to embrace his body for security. However, that would could ruin his movements.

"I shouldn't get in his way."

If she hugged him hard, it may alter his sense of balance as well. They needed as much height as possible to stan through the Eroctpus.

So instead, Lefiya just buried her face into Bell's thin chest. The sight taking up her vision made her forget just how high up they were. She normally hated the sweaty odor of a man but she thought Bell's was as sweet as perfume.

Even though she was terrified, the elf had to supress the urge to kiss Bell's rosy nipple.

"Haaaaa!"

At his shout, Lefiya realized that they had reached the peak of their ascent. Trying to calm herself, Lefiya released her hold on Bell's neck and faced the Eroctopus mid-air.

She pointed open palms.

"Arcs Ray!"

An edged beam of light released from her palm and buried itself into the Eroctopus' forehead before disappearing. She didn't even chant. Normally, they were beams that would converge on a target but here she was just using it as a missle of pure magic with the only intent of launching something into the monster in front of her. It was so different from the original definition that it was hard to call it "Ars Ray" anymore.

But none of that was relevant to her now. All she needed to do was shoot the monater in front of her. Even as her body gradually fell, she kept emitting it, the arrows moving faster than she could finish calling its name.

"Arcs Ray! Arcs Ray! Arcs Ray! Arcs Ray! Arcs Ray!"

Finally, the skin of the forehead of the monster tore, blood splaterring out and exposing the tip of the magic stone inside it.

"I did it!"

With her task done, all she had to do was survive hitting the ground below her. There was no spell fast enough she could chant or use to buffer her landing. It seemed that she'd just have to hope for the best that she'd survive.

However, the boy who fought to protect the girl would not approve of such an ending

A hand was reached out to her. Bell, who was going to attack the monster, had stretched his left hand towards Lefiya.

If Lefiya reached and grasped it, Bell would land on the Octopus but it was too risky. It'd be hard to make such a blow with one hand with him holding her as well. The damage may be insuffient or his knife would fly off.

If she didn't, Lefiya would just accept her fall. Even if she survived, she knew Bell would still be saddened by such a win.

So, in that brief instant, she sent him a look.

_"Trust me."_

He didn't understand, he was confused, but both hands were wrapped around his knife once more. He trusted her. He believed her. As for Lefiya...

"I've already decided that I'll dedicate my life to Bell Cranel!"

Lefiya then threw away the magic wand she held in one hand and grabbed Bell's demon sword gram with both hands.

"W-wha-?"

"The first joint attack of Bell-kun and I! Take this!"

Lefiya pushed the demon sword Gram as much as she could. Combined with her added weight, Bell's knife dig into the monster's exposed forehead, practically burying itself into the monster stone within it.

"What a pervert. To grab demon sword Gram while swinging the boy forward. Lefiya is a real...no, she is truly Orario's number one pervert."

Inside the flesh of the forehead of the Eroctopus, Gareth had been imprisoned. The mosnter stone, that was just above Gareth's head, was then shattered by Belle and Lefiya's desperate blow.

After a huge bliding light, the monster then disappears. A middle-aged dwarf whose legs were spread like an M couldn't help but think on who the best pervert of Orario among the female adventurers was.

It was clear he got his answer.

"We...we did it."

"Yes. It was all thanks to Lefiya-san."

As Bell and Lefiya enjoyed the euphoria of victory and exceli, they all but didn't notice the fallen Gareth, still naked and with a long leek sticking out of his butt.

**LINE**

* * *

"Hmm...what happened?"

Lefiya opened her eyes to find herself being held up by Bell just like a while ago, in a princess carry.

"You fainted right after the fall. I don't think you've been asleep for more than a minute though."

"Is that so? Thank you." Even after thanking him, Lefiya still didn't get off Bell's arms. Instead, she just gave his face a hard stare, her expression serious.

"It seems you're already used to seeing me naked."

"W-wha?!" At her words, Bell's hero mindset cancelled as the battle was over. He then realized just how embarassing it was to carry a naked girl whle one was also naked.

Lefiya giggled at his blushing. It as the usual Bell Cranel that was for sure. However, she didn't think they could go back to their relationship before this one.

"Bell." She called the boy's name.

"Yes?" the boy responded, his confession a little less confident than usual. To such a Bell Cranel, she decided to be honest with her feelings.

"I've come to love you."

Still in his arms, Lefiya leaned foeward and kissed Bell on the lips. Bell was surprised at first but closed his eyes and accepted the action.

It was her first kiss but Lefiya felt oddly calm. The two had just fought a life and death battle. There was still as sense of relief on winning drifting in her beating heart.

They seperated, only their breaths interrupting the silence of the world.

Lefiya waited for Bell to speak next. For now, she'd leave up to him what would happen between the two of them in the future.

And, the boy uttered not so long-awaited words as he stared at the girl in his arms.

"I said it earlier dring the battle but, Lefiya-san, will you marry me?"

It was one of many proposals both delusional and real. However, this was the first where her mind wasn't too hot nor her heart beating too fast. This wasn't in a dream world nor could they die in the next few minutes. She found herself oddly calm.

Lefiya thought over her Bell Cranel once more. She should have disliked him before she came into the 18th floor of the hot spring yet just now she had told him she loved him. There was also the earlier laws of exposing the skin. However, the most important thing for the girl was the feeling of the word "love".

"I'm pretty selfish. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. I don't want to dictate the pace of Lefiya-san. I think it's preferable actually."

"When I get married, I want to build a house in the forest outside the Orario. If we get married, I'll take a break from being an adventurer first to raise our kids. We'll only get by through your earnings...is that okay?"

"I've lived alone for a long time. As long as I can come home and have someone waiting for me to welcome me, I'll be happy. So, if I can hold on to that happiness, I'll gladly make enough income from the dungeon to feed you and our children."

Bell's answer had both determination and confidence. Lefiya knew that Bell would become an adventurer that Orario would never forget. After all, he was her rival.

The girl made up her mind.

Lefiya got off Bell's arms and straightened her back. "Bell Cranel, I will be your wife. Let us walk together in life as eternal companions."

The girl took the boy's hand and pressed and rightly on her chest.

"That's my heart beating in happiness."

Then and there, Lefiya gave the best smile of her life to Bell who could only watch his mind long since becoming a mess.

He raised his arms in a big whoop only to be shushed with a kiss by an embarassed Lefiya of how happy he looked to her acceptance.

"I'm happy for the future of the perverted girl and the exhibitionist boy."

Gareth's gaze watched over the, celebrating the prospects of the young people in front of him.

**LINE**

* * *

"Be careful when diving in the dungeon, okay?

"Of course! I can't forget Lefiya and my cute daughter."

Just like every other day, she had woken up early to send her husband off. Well, actually her husnabd as referred to as the top adventurt but she would always be worried because he had a tendency to thrust himself into dangerous situations if he saw someone needed help.

All she could do was wait for him to come back safely.

It had been one year since that fateful hot spring quest. She had married Bell and her name was now Lefiya Cranel.

She had just recently given birth to a baby girl and found that childcare was more tiresome and dagnerous than any monster she had previously faced. Elves tended to have a hard time making babies but it seemed her compatibility with Bell was just that good.

Lefiya also took a break from being an adventurer when she heard she was pregnant. She didn't mind. What was a year or five in a high leveled elf's lifetime?

They didn't even line in Orario, instead a lush green land at the edges of it. Maybe it was due to her elf ties but she preferred it greener. It's much calmer than the busy streets of the capital.

And while the it was only the three of them who lived in the house, it was rarely quiet.

"Lefiya-kun, Baby-kun! I've come to show my face!"

Today, Hestia had come to visit. She loves their daughter as her own. Lefiya could even do housework while Hestia looked after the baby.

She was even the one to marry the two of them, crying tears of blood all the while. And now, she was also the best goddessmother their child had...if Loki wasn't in earshot, of course.

"Baby-kun, let's do some breast feeding."

"Can you do that Hestia-san?"

"Nothing comes out but I can do it!"

Before Lefiya could interrupt, there was a knock on the door. A beautiful blonde arrived.

"Hello."

"Aiz-san! Did you come back from an expedition."

"Yes. Just a while ago."

Just seeing Aiz' smile still made Lefiya's heart rise. It didnt' help that she rarely was able to see the Loki familia these days. Even now, Lefiya still believed herself to be Aiz' longest admirer, even if Bell begged to differ. The only fights they had were on who found Aiz cuter.

"Children. Show me."

"She's in the back, right now. Hestia-san's looking after her"

"I understand."

Aiz entered the small house and made her way to the baby's room much to Hestia's frown.

"Hestia-sama. Baby, hello."

"Mumumu. Vallenwhatsis, you're trying to steal the baby from me! I'll have you know this child is my future daugter."

"She's the child of my two favorite students. I can't give it up to Hestia-sama."

As the two (well one) continued to bicker, Lefiya couln't help but laugh. She turned to the window to see the wind blowing through the green trees.

An average day.

Just as she liked it.

**LINE**

**AN: So I had fun with this. A good combination of humor, action, and romance though how I ended up adapting it is up to all of you. **

**Not much to say. I kinda wish I could explore more of the tsunderelf but the action got in the way :( Maybe I'll do some of the others later on which are much more tsun Lefiya.**

**I really hope you Bell x Lefiya shippers are happy. Personally, I like the ship as a joke. It's pretty cute. Well, I also like Aiz x Bell as a concept but not really as an execution.**

**LINE**

* * *

**Omake 1 (sponsored by a certain prime minister of Japan):**

"Baby, cute."

Aiz looked down at the sleeping face of Lefiya's daughter with soothing eyes. It was strange to see that kind of expression on the person known as Orario's strongest woman, something Lefiya still proudly boasted.

After a few more minutes of watching the baby, Ais returned to the dining area where she could have tea with Lefiya.

"So what floor is the latest Loki Familia dive going to be at?"

"Floor 70."

It had been a year since she had put a break on her adventurer train so the progress of the Familia was shock to Lefiya. Back then, they'd been only at 58 going to 59.

"Even if I'm not there, it seems like there hasn't been any problems." Lefiya wore a bitter smile. While would still stick to her decision in taking a break and she should be happy for her familia, it was somewhat sad that things kept moving.

And it wasn't like her life was a downer. When she wasn't taking care of her daughter, Lefiya was trying to create new elfen spells with her Elf Ring ability.

She also knew Finn would never allow things to halt but she still couldn't feel a bit useless. Thankfully, Aiz was there to reconcile her feelings.

"No, not at all." She shook her head, her tone clear. "Riveria is doing her best in both battle and human resource development. She had to postpone her retirement for 10 years. Everyone's doing their best to fill in the hole Lefiya left."

At the sword princess' words, Lefiya felt her heart swelled high.

"Aiz-san, too?"

The blonde nodded. "I want to see the face of Lefiya and her baby so I'm doing my best to make sure all the expiditions are a sucess."

"T-thank you." The elf wife felt tears in her eyes, happy that she was still being considered a member of the Familia.

"Besides, Lefiya is the real winner. You've become everyone's goal."

"Eh?" Lefiya tilted her head in confusion. She had taken a break at level 3 on the verge of level 4. While most famiglia's would consider that their ace, level 3's and 4's were not too special in Loki familia.

"...Married with Children."

"Oh."

It was true that most first class adventurers were reluctant to have families or get married or even have a lover. It was just the occupational hazards. Now that Lefiya recalled, no one in Loki were married.

Aiz listed the people she tried to remember were interested. "Tione has been planning once since you've announced your own. Although, Finn is reluctant."

"Well, he's planning an expidition to the 70th floor, after all."

"Riveria has always thought of Lefiya as her daughter. She took heavy damage when you got married because she's still by single. Gareth has started calling her an old lady though she freezes him after."

"I'm sorry, Riveria-sama."

"Bete...has gone into hiding. Something about an old Ishtar member being too aggressive. I think he, Finn, and Gareth share a club house which says no girls allowed."

Lefiya smiled bitterly. She didn't think her marraige would affect the Loki famiglia so much.

"What about Aiz-san? Have you thought about marriage?"

Before, Lefiya would have been adamantly against any sort of person approaching Aiz. However, ater amrrying Bell and having a child, she'd wouldn't mind for Aiz to be able to taste such happiness. Although, she'd be sure to still screen whoever approached Aiz anyhow.

But Aiz was normally into just getting stronger anyways, she didn't seem to be interested in romantic pursuits.

"...I feel like I want children."

"EH! EH?!" Lefiya shouted at the unexpected reply. Her voice may have been loud enough to have woken the baby too. But she couldn't help it. "Aiz-san, is there a man you want to get married too?"

"Marriage is one thing but I want a baby, I think?"

A very Aiz-like answer. Lefiya imagined Aiz just thought her daughter was cute and wanted one like a pet or a toy, very innocent and child-like. Very cute.

Still, she her woman's intuition was tingling.

"By the way, who'd be the one to give you the baby?"

Aiz' grimaced for a moment as she averted her gaze.

There was a long minute of silence before she answered, unable to look Lefiya's way.

"...Bell, maybe?"

An odd air flowed between the two.

In the back of her mind, Lefiya rationalized that Bell was pretty much the only male adventurer Aiz interacted with outside of the familia. She'd probably only thought of him because there was no one else and all the others in the familia were taken.

It was surely like a young daughter saying she'd marry her father or even brother as they were the only one's she'd know.

Very Aiz-like.

...Probably.

Lefiya cleard her throat. "Since Bell-kun is my husband, please look for other men, okay?"

Aiz didn't meet her gaze but just gave a nod.

The awkward silence would have continued if the cry of the baby Lefiya had woken up earlier didn't peirce through the air.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

The two then stood and left to the baby's room, deciding not to touch their last conversation any time soon.

**OMAKE 2:**

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Bell-kun!"

"Hmm? What's wrong. I can't get in if you hug me that much."

"Nothing. I just feel like it."

"So, I went on an expedition with the Loki familia today. It's been a while since I met up with everyone."

"Everyone's doing well?"

"Yeah Riveria-san kept asking me over and over "Are you making Lefiya-san happy? Hahaha."

"Jeez, that Riveria-sama."

"Also, Finn invited me to go on a trip abroad next time."

"...so. What did Bell-kun reply?"

"I refused. I'd have to leave for weeks without you both. I'm proud enough that I can go to the middle and upper floors but I'll leave going out to the Loki Famiglia."

"...I see."

"I can't leave my wife alone too long. She gets too lonely and starts missing me."

"M-mou, stop it, human. Fufufu."

"Hahaha. Haven't heard that in a while."

"By the way, Bell-kun, did you meet Aiz-san too."

"...Sure."

"What did you talk about."

"Well, you know, the usual..."

"Hey! Tell me what gross thing you did Aiz! You know you can't like to your wife!"

"N-nothing! Aiz-san just suddenly held my hand and said she was glad to see me again. I swear I didn't do anything strange!"

"...I see."

"Lefiya?"

"Bell Cranel~!"

"Lefiya...san?

"Let's have another child."

"Huh? Didn't we just have one?"

"Yup! But let's be a couple with lots of children! I wouldn't mind a few sons but I'd like to get better at childcare first."

"Well...Wait! What's with that pose? Why are you getting on all fours?"

"Hestia-sama was telling me, "Become a wild beast. It's fine to blow off our reason now and eat then think about it afterwards."

"Eh?"

"Bell-kun...I love you!"

"Wait, Lefiya, let me at least- Lefiya, you beeeasssttt~~~~~!"


End file.
